PJO and HoO Truth or Dare!
by Me Myself and Not You
Summary: Pretty cliche. After the Giant War, nobody is dead and Camp Jupiter has moved to the amazing Camp Half-Blood. So, I bet you have no idea what happens next... they play Truth or Dare! Hopefully better than it sounds. If not, I'll enjoy blissful ignorance. My first story. Please note: I did some re-organizing, I posted a new chapter 4/5/13
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**AN: Hi! This is my first story, so please no flames. I know it's a clichéd storyline. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the genius person known as Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

Ugh. I hate waking up early. I was sleeping peacefully with ZERO nightmares (happy dance!) when I woke to the sound of crazy laughter. It's 10:30 a.m. for Poseidon's sake. Me being me went to go check it out.

After a thorough investigation of the entire camp, I found Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo laughing their all-powerful butts off in the Zuess/ Jupiter cabin.

"WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING HERE?" I screamed. Everybody froze and Thalia grinned evilly.

"Truth or Dare is fun." She said.

I grinned. "I am _so_ in. If you can't do a dare or truth you take off an article of clothing?"

"Rightio," Frank said in a fake British accent. "I have to use an accent for the rest of the game." He explained.

"_Anyway,"_ said Piper. "I believe it's my turn. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare. What did you expect?" He answered confidently.

Piper had an extremely evil glint in her eye. "I dare you to go into my cabin, ask my siblings to make you look like a pretty girl, then flirt with three boys around camp." Jason was horrified, but the worst was yet to come. "You also have to flirt with Mr. D." She finished off. Everybody, including me, was crying with laughter. Jason looked ready to cry for a different reason. Of course, his Roman pride wouldn't let him back down.

"My own girlfriend," He muttered. Piper kept grinning and we all escorted him to the Aphrodite cabin. Leo ran off to get to get the Stoll's and, more importantly, their video camera.

**3****rd**** POV/one hour time lapse**

Jason came out in a surprisingly convincing costume. He had a strait blond wig that was up in a messy bun and had sweeping bangs that covered some of his face over his normal hair, pale blue eye shadow, mascara, thick black eyeliner, foundation, and sparkly pink lip gloss. He was wearing super tight, bright pink skinny jeans, silver strappy wedges, a one shoulder, short sleeved, bright yellow top that said 'Pretty Girl' on it, and a long, intricate flower necklace.

Percy and Leo wolf-whistled. "Dang girl, you lookin' _fine._" Leo said in a southern accent, while the others howled with laughter. The Stolls taped and Jason punched Leo in the stomach.

"You need girl name. Any suggestions?" asked Piper, frowning.

"Jason-ette?" suggested Leo, who was still snickering. Piper glared at him and he fell silent.

"Ooh! I know. Jade!" Giggled Hazel. Piper beamed.

"Hazel, you are incredible." She said. The she turned to Jason/Jade. Off you go, Miss Jade. And _smile._" commanded Piper, with a hint of charmspeak. 'Jade' put on a cheery, flirtatious smile and headed towards Malcom. Annabeth started laughing silently and had to lean on Percy for support.

"Hey Malcom," Jade said in a feminine voice. Malcom looked puzzled, which was almost too much for his half sister. "I'm Jade, the new girl. I'm supposed to be claimed tonight." Jason said, putting some hair behind his ear and smiling shyly. Malcome blushed so hard he could have passed for a tomato in a grocery store.

"Um, I'll just go now…" he muttered and sprinted off towards the Athena Cabin. Annabeth grinned.

"Malcom has a cru-ush!" she said in a sing-song voice. Jason/ Jade glared at her, but she was completely unfazed. "I think Jake Mason and Will Solace need a crush too. And, of course, our lovely camp director, Mr. D." she continued tauntingly. Jason knew Percy would murder him painfully if he so much as lightly slapped Annabeth, so he settled for sticking his tongue out at her. Off he went to the archery range to find Will with the others following at a distance. The Stolls were discussing the footage they had and smirking.

Will shot three arrows into the bull's eye in under ten seconds and Jason, now Jade, took her chance. "Oh my gods! That was _totes_ incredible!" she gushed. "And my, my, my, my, you're handsome too." Jade purred. Will took a closer look and burst out laughing.

"And my, my, my, you look just _gorgeous,_ Jason," he choked out before entering another fit of laughter and falling to the ground. The defeated Roman grumbled and walked away. His friends were also rolling on the ground, laughing until Leo had a small wet spot on his pants.

"Leo, the fact that you just wet you're pants makes me want to kiss you so bad," Jason said sarcastically in Jade's voice. Then he grinned triumphantly. "Ha! That's three boys! Take that, Pipes!"

Piper looked like she was about to argue, but the she got that now familiar evil glint in her eyes. Jason gulped. "Okay-" Jason fist bumped Leo "_But,_ you have to kiss Mr. D. on the cheek. And that is final." She smirked. If Jason had looked horrified when he first got the dare, he looked like Octavian had just murdered his teddy bear now.

"I hate you!" he huffed.

"Love you too, Jasey-poo!" Piper sang tauntingly.

"Farewell, little brother." Thalia said grimly .

"Maybe I'll see you in Elysium!" Nico chimed in.

"Now go flirt with Mr. D. and kiss him on the cheek," Piper said with more than a hint of charmspeak in her voice. Every body grinned widely.

Jade sauntered over to where Mr. D. and Chiron were playing pinochle on the Big House porch, swinging her hips. She took a deep breath.

"OMG! Are you really _the_ all powerful Dionysus, god of wine and stuff? You are_ so_ much hotter than I thought you would be. I just can't resist this!" And with that, Jade bent down, gave the Lord of Wine a big hug, pecked him on the cheek, and said, "Got to go, TTYL!" before sprinting to the cabin area as fast as she could in heels. Leo was defiantly going to be his victom.

**AN: What do you think? Sorry if the whole Jason/Jade thing was confusing, but they are the same person. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all reviewers! I really appreciate it. Also, feel free to suggest any Truths/Dares or characters I should include. To the chapter!**

** Leo POV**

Man, Piper is_ brutal. _Dressing up like a girl, acting like a girl, flirting like a girl, and the whole Dionysus thing- it couldn't possibly get worse, or funnier, than that.

When Jason looked at me, his facial expression said it got _much _worse.

"Jason, you have become a Demi Tube sensation! You're performance will be shown on Hephaestus T.V. immediately!" The Stolls announced in perfect sync. I gave an evil laugh. If I hadn't been the awesome, macho guy I am, the spot on my pants _might_ have gotten larger at the some-things-are-worse-than-death glare my best friend was giving me. Oops.

"Leo, Truth, Dare, or Death?" he asked me. I gulped.

"Um… dare? Not death. _Defiantly_ not death." I stuttered. Of course, it was all just an act. I am _way_ to incredible to stutter.

Jason seemed to be thinking as hard as he could for at least five minutes. Then an evil smile that brought Piper's to shame crept across his face."Leonardo Valdez, at dinner, I dare you to dress up as Jade, do a ballet routine in a fluffy tutu, than take off the wig and colored contacts you'll have to wear so Mr. D. will blame you.

Leo didn't even try to cover up the fact that he wet his pants. "_WHAT THE HADES! _I'd rather lick Hades' underpants!" Nico glared at him while the others laughed so hard the Olympians could probably hear it.

"It's… not… until… dinner…" Jason tried to console him between laughs. It did no good though, as Leo was too busy putting out the flames on his nose to listen. When he finally succeeded, he turned to Nico.

"Nico, Truth or Dare?" said Leo.

"Um, truth!"

Leo thought for a few seconds. Then he said, "Nico, what does your teddy bear look like?"

Nico was gaping like a fish out of water. "How the _Zeus _did you know?"

Leo grinned."Lucky guess. Now, on with the description." Instead of answering, Nico jumped into the shadow of Hippie Zeus and disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later with the coolest teddy bear ever.

"Here is Mr. Skele-Bear." He announced. In his hands was what a teddy bear's skeleton would look like if it were a once living/dead animal. "Nobody touch him!" Nico exclaimed as Leo tried to grab Mr. Skele-Bear.

"Anyway, Percy, Truth or Dare?" Nico asked.

"Dare?" Percy responded cautiously, thinking about where Jason's boldness had gotten him.

"I dare you introduce Arion and Blackjack, then yell at Chiron whatever Arion said to Blackjack." Percy turned paler than Nico.

"Let's go to the stables!" Thalia said _way_ to cheerfully. There was a reason the two horses were kept at opposite ends of a large building. Percy sent her a withering look.

**TIME SKIP TO THE INTRODUTION **

"************************************************* ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ********************************************* ^$% $%# (*&^ ! #$% $%^& ( & *&^%(&^ ! #)(*& )*^ ^^%& #!" Percy held his ears. He had to repeat _that_ to _Chiron? _At least it wasn't Lupa, or (gods fobid!) his mother.

**Annabeth POV:**

Holy Athena, my poor boyfriend. From the look on his face, Arion had said something _bad_. I watched as he tip-toed up to Chiron, and screamed in his ear.

"**** ******** ****** *** ***** ***** ******* *** ******* ******* **** ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* **** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ****** ******** ****** ******** ****** ***** ******* ******* ********* # !#$&^^ ()*_ #)(*& ^%$%^&(* &^% #$%^ (*&^%% # #$% ^^%$# #$%$# #$ %^%$# $%% ^& # $%^& *(&^% $#! #$ %^&*& %$# #$ %^&* # $&^!( %*%^^$!"

Chiron looked at him in shock. His gaze slid to our bunch, and he discreetly winked. He turned to Percy and conjured a steely calm look that meant he was beyond pissed. Without warning, he grabbed my poor Seaweed Brain by the ear and began dragging him towards the Big House. Unfortunately for Percy, Chiron was in full centaur form, no wheelchair anywhere.

Screams and splutters came from the building, which attracted a large crowd. A few minutes later, Percy sprinted out the door, a large bar of soap duct taped into his mouth. He kept running straight into the Zeus cabin, everybody playing Truth or Dare followed him.

Percy un-taped the soap from his mouth. "Nobody will ever speak of this again. Got it?" We nodded, trying not to laugh. Everybody succeeded except for Thals. "Okay. Before my turn, Leo has to prepare for his _performance_." Percy wiggled his eyebrows. Leo paled.

"Come on, Repair Boy. Let's, ah, _introduce you_ to Jade." With that, Piper dragged him to the Aphrodite cabin by his overall straps.

"WAIT!" he screamed. Piper looked at him. "Can I sing a song instead of dancing?" Jason grinned and nodded.

"_But_ you have to dress up as a rock star." Piper dragged Leo away before he could protest.

**LATER AT DINNER- 3****RD**** POV:**

"Demigods! We will have some entertainment tonight from Le- Jade!" Chiron announced. Everybody noticed his slip-up and laughed. The laughed harder when Leo walked onstage. Apart from the usual Jade costume, he had super tight, glittery gold leather pants, a black leather jacket with steel spikes everywhere, five inch spike boots, HUGE sunglasses, and a red electric guitar.

"Hello, my adoring fans!" He/she called. "Get ready for my new hit single: I GOT A PEA!" (**AN: Look it up on YouTube**) And with that, he began to sing.

"_Today for show and tell_

_I'm so excited I might yell _

_Can't wait to show you its so cool_

_I went to grandmas yesterday_

_Worked in the garden the whole day_

_She let me bring some veggies here to school_

_I got a carrot_

_I got a yam_

_I got a green bean fresh not from a can_

_Got a potato and as you can probably see_

_I also got a pea _

_I got a pea, I got a pea _

_Why is everyone laughing at me?_

_So if you find a little pea_

_On the Floor after I leave_

_I think it probably belongs to me._

_I got a pumpkin _

_I got a Squash_

_I got some lettuce I still need to wash_

_I got an onion and some broccoli_

_I also got a pea_

_I got a pea, I got a Pea_

_Why is everyone laughing at me_

_So if you find a little pea _

_On the floor after I leave_

_I think it probably belongs to me _

_Yes if you find a little pea _

_On the floor after I leave _

_I think it probably belongs to me."_

That was it. From the combined look on Mr. D's face, similarity of 'I got a pea' and 'I gotta pee' and Leo _singing,_ everybody cracked up. Unfortunately, so did 'Jade' which caused the wig to fall off, revealing to Mr. D the person he thought had flirted with him.

"_It was __**YOU**__!_" he bellowed. Leo took that as a cue to run. They ran around camp, turning over tables, hiding behind tables, hiding behind cabins, hiding behind Chiron, and ruining the ping-pong table (don't ask) for an hour before Mr. D realized that:

He was very overweight

That makes chasing a kid all over a camp hard, even for a god

Leo was very fast

It seemed like a good time to pass out.

So he did.

Chiron looked at him sadly, then turned to Leo, who wasn't even breathing hard. "You better run, child." The old centaur said.

So he did.

When the others caught up to him, they were still laughing. Percy finally wheezed out, "My turn. Thals, truth or dare?"

**AN: So, what do you think? Tell me in a REVIEW PLEASE! Also, I don't own the song Leo sang. (I got a pea) **

**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE FASTER AND MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

**Bye-bye.**

**Oh, and Guest? Zuess was a typo. Oops. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but I accidently logged out and forgot my password, than celebrated Easter, and was very busy. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to chocolate1999 who gave me the idea for Thalia's dare. Thank you to everybody who reviewed!**

**Thalia POV**

After Leo's dare, we had to lay low for a week and a half. This was caused by the fact that when Mr. D finally caught our flaming friend, he turned him into a dolphin and set him loose in Long Island Sound. It took Percy and the Hecate campers six days to catch him, two to turn him back, and the remaining three to 'recover from the mental trauma'. Translation: hide until Mr. D forgot about it. My idiot brother had a lot of fun during this time. Boys.

Anyway, **(AN: can you tell that I like that word?)** we were back in my cabin. I think Percy was handing out the punishment, but I couldn't remember whose turn it was to be immortally embarrassed. Meh.

"So Thals," said Percy. _CRAP! It's my turn. _I thought.

"Dare. I'll save you the trouble of asking." Said me.

"Great! You can blame Nico for this one; he's the person who made me watch _The Parent Trap_ with him. So kill Death Breath over there, not me." Nico growled VERY loudly at him. "Okay, so Pine Cone Face, you have to jump into the canoe lake in your birthday suit, at midnight." OH. MY. FU-_FRIGGIN'_. GODS. No way, this isn't happening. Nope, it's all a dream. It's all a bad dream, all a bad dream, all a bad dream, all a dream, all a bad-

"Thalia, are you alright?" Hazel asked. That girl is so sweet. "You look like, I don't know, you walked in on Artemis and Apollo making out? It's pretty scary."

"That's how I feel. Hey, can I chicken? Yeah, I'm backing out of this one." I announced. Everybody looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Thalia Grace, CHICKENING?"

"What the…"

"After two wars, NOW you chicken?"

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"Somebody call the press!"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THALIA GRACE?"

"I blame Hera."

"Oh dear."

"Help! The world is finally ending! All our hard work for is going to be for nothing! Nothing, I tell you!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HADES UP! I WON'T CHICKEN! JEEZE!" I roared. They dutifully followed my commands. What loyal subjects.

"I'll help keep the harpies away. Oh, and everybody must swear on the River Styx not to steal her clothes. Or else." Annabeth said. Everybody swore not to steal my clothes within 10 seconds.

"Gods, what would I do without you. Thanks so much!" I smiled, hugging my friend while Leo pretended to puke. Piper hit him, than lectured him on the sweetness of the whole scene. Must be spending too much time with her siblings.

**Time Skip To Midnight**

After Annie took care of the harpies, (I have do clue how), and very, very, very tightly blindfolded the boys and tied them to a nearby tree, we were ready. Annabeth and the other girls covered their eyes while I quickly stripped off my clothes. Yet another reason why girls are better than boys.

"Let's rock 'n roll." I muttered. Than I sprinted as fast as I possibly could towards the lake. Jumping high enough to make me nervous, I did a graceful* flip before plummeting into the dark water.

WHOOSH! I hit the water, and I hit it_ hard_. "EEK! COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLD!" I screeched. And I wasn't being a drama queen, that stuff was absolutely _freezing_.

Somewhere to my left, I heard lots of people laughing really, really hard. I was too cold to tell them to shut up.

As Piper ran my clothes over to the lake, gods bless her, Annabeth said to me, "Good thing you didn't wake up the whole camp. Only the Hermes and Apollo cabins." Over by the boys' tree, there were about thirty extra guys tied up and blindfolded, along with a small crowd of girls covering their eyes. I ran back to my cabin so fast that it would have taken godly eyesight to see me.

**AN: So what do you think? Please tell me in a review, we're almost to ****50!**** I'm so excited. Oh, and ****PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL! ****I'm doing a longish (1,500+ words) one-shot on Hazel and want to know who you think the other character should be. Please check that out and REVIEW! **

***Sorry, couldn't resist. Thalia **_**Grace**_**, **_**grace**_**ful. Teehee.**

**Also, not updating until I get 50 reviews. Sorry.**


End file.
